Law enforcement and other public safety personnel respond to incidents in the course of their duties. Responding to incidents often involves collecting myriad pieces of information (for example, police reports, evidence, witness reports, video and other media assets, and the like) related to the incident response. This produces large document collections. These collections are navigated by personnel during the occurrence of an incident and in subsequent investigations or incident reconstruction. To guide incident response or crime investigation, it can be critical to know when, where, and by whom particular pieces of information concerning an incident have been collected.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.